1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coplanarity inspection system of a package and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
A surface mounting apparatus comprises a base frame, an X-Y gantry, a head unit, a printed circuit board and a components supplying device. The X-Y gantry is assembled on the base frame and make the head unit move toward directions of X-Y shafts. The head unit being moved by the X-Y gantry picks up a component supplied from the components supplying device and then mounts the components to the printed circuit board transferred to a components mounting position. The printed circuit board mounted the components is transferred to the components mounting position by a transfer device of the printed circuit board.
The construction of the surface mounting apparatus being used for mounting the components to the printed circuit board 1 will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a surface mounting apparatus in accordance with a conventional art and FIG. 2 is a plane view of a surface mounting apparatus of FIG. 1. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the surface mounting apparatus 10 comprises a base frame 11, an X-Y gantry 12, plural head units 13 and 14, a printed circuit board transfer device 15 and a components supplying device 16.
The X-Y gantry 12 installed to a plane of the base frame 11 comprises a Y-shaft stator""s frame 12a, a Y-shaft permanent magnet 12b, a Y-shaft rotator 12c, an X-shaft stator""s frame 12d, an X-shaft permanent magnet 12e, an X-shaft rotator 12g. The Y-shaft permanent magnets 12b comprise a plurality of N and S polarities and are assembled to the inside wall of the Y-shaft stator""s frame 12a and the X-shaft permanent magnets 12e comprise a plurality of N and S polarities and are assembled to the inside wall of the X-shaft stator""s frame 12a. The Y-shaft rotator 12c is assembled to the inside of the Y-shaft stator""s frame 12a assembled the Y-shaft permanent magnets 12b and the X-shaft rotator 12g is assembled to the inside of the X-shaft stator""s frame 12d. 
A back plate 12f is installed to the plane of the X-shaft rotator 12g and a first head unit 13 among plural head units 13 and 14 is installed to the plane of the back plate 12f. When an electrical signal is supplied to the X-shaft rotator 12g from the external, the first head unit 13 assembled to the plane of the back plate 12f is moved toward the direction of the X-shaft by the trust generated between the X-shaft rotator 12g and the X-shaft permanent magnet 12e. Here, the X-shaft rotator 12g comprises a plurality of armature coils (not shown). For making the first head unit 13 move toward the direction of the Y-shaft, the X-shaft stator""s frame 12d is moved toward the direction of the Y-shaft.
For making the X-shaft stator""s frame 12d move toward the direction of the Y-shaft, the X-shaft stator""s frame 12d is formed integrally with the Y-shaft rotator 12c. The Y-shaft rotator 12c formed integrally with the X-shaft stator""s frame 12d is assembled to the inside of the Y-shaft stator""s frame 12a and when an electrical signal is supplied to the plurality of armature coils (not shown) assembled to the Y-shaft rotator 12c, a trust is generated between the armature coil and Y-shaft permanent magnet 12b, so the Y-shaft rotator 12c is moved toward the direction of the Y-shaft by the trust.
According to the movement of the Y-shaft rotator 12c, the X-shaft stator""s frame formed integrally with the Y-shaft rotator 12c is moved toward the direction of the Y-shaft and so the first head unit 13 is moved toward the direction of the Y-shaft. With the same of the first head unit 13 moving toward directions of the X-Y shafts, the second unit 14 of the plural head units 13 and 14 is moved toward directions of the X-Y shafts with the same as the method in the first head unit 13. The first head unit 13 and the second head unit 14 moving toward the directions of the X-Y shafts mount the components to the printed circuit board transferred by the printed circuit board transfer device 15.
For mounting the components to the printed circuit board 1 by using the first and second head units 13 and 14, the first and second head units 13 and 14 first suck the components. The components are mounted to the components supplying device 16 with a state of a tape reel (not shown). The components supplied from the tape reel mounted to the components supplying device 16 is transferred and mounted to the printed circuit board 1 by the first and second head units 13 and 14.
For mounting the components to the printed circuit board 1 by the plural first and second head units 13 and 14, a position for mounting the components in the printed circuit board is first sensed. For this, a vision camera 17 is used. As shown in FIG. 2, the vision camera 17 is fixedly installed to a side of the head unit 14 for sensing the position of the components and moved simultaneously when moving the head unit 14, thereby sensing the position for mounting the components to the printed circuit board 1.
That is, the head unit installed to the X-Y gantry 12 performs picking of the components (electronic components) from the components supplying device 16 and the vision inspection through the vision camera 17 is also performed and thereafter the placing of the components is performed to the printed circuit board 1 positioned on a conveyor. As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the components 20 comprises a body 21 and a plurality of leads 22 arranged around the body 21, and the lead 22 comprises a protrusion portion 22a curved horizontally from the package body 21, an inclination portion 22b extended with slant of a predetermined angle downwardly from the protrusion portion 22a, and a pin portion 22c curved extendedly again horizontally from the inclination portion 22b. 
When the leads 22 are mounted to the printed circuit board 1, in a case that an alignment state including position or direction, width and high and low satisfies the regulated conditions, an exact contact state can be obtained. However, if the above regulated conditions are not satisfied, there occurs a problem: when mounting the package to the printed circuit board 1, the lead 22 comes off the printed circuit board 1 and so a proper soldering can not be performed, so that it stands in a casual relation in badness of the components. That is, there is a problem that when mounting the components 2, the coplanarity of the components, as the cause of the badness of the components, can not be confirmed.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to solve the above problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coplanarity inspection system of a package in which an error on an X-Y gantry is inspected and corrected by using a vision apparatus, and simultaneously the coplanarity of the components is inspected and corrected by a coplanarity inspection apparatus, and then the components is mounted, thereby capable of performing smoothly the components mounting work without a badness of the components.
In one aspect of the present invention, to achieve the above-described objects of the invention, in a surface mounting device for picking the electronic components from an electronic component feeding apparatus and then placing the components to a printed circuit board, the surface mounting device comprises: a vision apparatus including a head unit for picking an electronic component from a head and a camera for inspecting a position and an alignment state of the electronic components; a laser sensor including a light receiving part and a light emitting part for inspecting the coplanarity of the electronic components; a controller for controlling data obtained by the laser sensor; and a computer for computing the coplanarity by receiving the data outputted from the controller.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for inspecting coplanarity of electronic components comprises: a first step for picking the electronic components from a component supplying apparatus by using a head unit, making the components move toward a vision apparatus, inspecting X and Y shafts of the electronic components, confirming a position and an alignment state of the components and then determining a scan path; a second step for making the electronic components move toward a position capable of inspecting and then scanning leads of the components; and a third step for inspecting the Z-shafts of the electronic components and then inspecting the coplanarity of the components by processing the inspected data of the respective leads by algorithm.